


Halves

by S_m_i_l_e_y_Teeth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_m_i_l_e_y_Teeth/pseuds/S_m_i_l_e_y_Teeth
Summary: This is a test, don’t take it seriously.





	Halves

You stare at Molly Cane, George hasn’t shut up about her all week. She’s a pretty girl with vitiligo almost splitting her face in two halves, the only thing bigger than her ego is her banks account. She has a mass of curly hair divided into halves of black and white. Her eyes are different colors, one green and one grey, with darker lines going through the center splitting her eyes in half and giving her the appearance of a cat. A lot of halves with this girl, speaking of which...

“She could rip you in half with her bare hands.”

“Yeah, probably.”


End file.
